


the woods that i've run through

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	the woods that i've run through

_He's going now._

He can feel the wind through the jungle leaves and he knows this time he's ready. _At last._ Vincent has been fighting to stick around, to push forward even when his weakening body would not let him. He does it for them, _for Rose and Bernard_. They're his family now and they have been for a long time. Even now, can feel Rose at his side, kneeling beside him. She strokes his back, a comfort he has gotten used to over the years. He thinks of Walt, across the beach from him, smile wide, running towards him with his arms open. He thinks of the way he felt then -- young and able, fast and full of life. At the memory, he shifts at his spot on the ground, whines with the pain of the motion.

"It's okay Vincent," Rose tells him, her voice soothing, quiet. "You can let go now, boy."

Vincent's lids give in to their heaviness, slowly closing for the last time.

Everything is black now.

 _Everything is black._

When he wakes up, he's lying in soft green grass. He can smell something cooking on the air and he lifts his nose to get a good sniff. _Barbecue_.

 _He can hear music_.

"Come on, boy!" Walt stands before him, ten years old again. He holds a tennis ball in his hand and he tosses it across the yard. "Fetch, Vincent! Fetch!"

 _Vincent does_.

 _-fin_


End file.
